five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tag,s Demo
the game was created on scratch but it wasnt,so its on 03/01/19 check out my DLC! The Infected Ones was fixed Phone Calls Night 1: Uh,Sewer 002. i saw a paper boat there. so i was actually good to be looking at the logs of the sewers. Night 2: Uh,Sewer 009. i seen gusts and the bats there. Night 3: Next,Sewer 198. i see crabs and a blood. Night 4: Sewer...uh. i forgot- AH SH- (Withered Elizabeth Screams) Night 5: TBC... Endings Sad Ending the souls are released on this ending. Happy Free all souls while playing minigames. Forget You play all minigames. Burning Down you survive all nights without the DIE IN THE FIRE minigame. Normal you and all will release their souls. Description Can you survive? Gallery Secrets and Minigames Teletubby Plush when you are in the prize corner,a plushie of Cerra will appear. when you clicked on it,you will see the deactivated animatronics in Five Nights at Cerra's 1. they are Cerra,Campy,and Bonnu and when you leave the trapdoor,Bonnu will vomit on you and then you are back into the office. Tag,s Elementary School! you play as Tag then you walked around and you find baldi in the front door or every door when you got detention 9 times,its GAME OVER! Victim's Date Stacker! you play as Victim you will stack 1 to 5 hearts to the top. if one heart falls, its game over! Elizabeth's Ice cream Licker! you play as Elizabeth and you must use the top opening of the freezer then the Lice Eggs are laid by Bendy. when you catch lots of Lice Eggs, its game over! Michae's Watching Area! you play as Michael and you watch every ABS-CBN Channel and don,t forget to stop all the Funtime Animatronics and when they catch you, they will scoop Michael and its Game over! Principal's Detention Area! you play as the two characters and you must send the other players like Hugorrr,Child41626 and Ziggy1224. when you don,t send them, its game over! Obsidian's Language Area! you play as Obsidian and speak Dutch and if you speak the wrong Language, its game over! COMING SOON! clicking on the coming soon will switch to any game.\ Audio The Main Menu. Character List Withered Tag He has a missing leg, he has scratches on his shirt, and his arm is missing. he acts as Freddy in this game. Withered Elizabeth She has a crack on her hair, and has more scratches on her body, and her arm and leg is missing unlike Tag. she acts as Chica in this game. Withered Victim He has a endo on the top of his head, and his parts are endo already,except his pants,and shirt,unlike his normal counter part. He acts as bonnie in this game. Withered Michael he has his missing suit hand, and his endo is inside,with his endo in his mouth,he has rips all over his body, and his eyes are black and white. he acts as Foxy in this game. Category:Games